Crocodile Peterson
"They want to make me the modern world Christ, a new Messiah. In truth I am no savior, I cannot offer them salvation when I myself am not saved." -Crocodile Peterson to Neon and Kandra when asked to return from exile and lead the Q-Force Jay "Crocodile" Peterson was a world-renowned historian, archaeologist, geographer, hunter, and adventurer. His early adventures mostly consisted of finding ancient treasures and relics, exploring legendary and uncharted areas of the world along with his snow leopard companion Banko. During his life, he went on many excursions. Still, his most infamous ventures are, discovering the Fountain of Youth that was kept secret by the Eternal Knighthood, locating the lost city of El Dorado, and fighting an ancient extraterrestrial creature feared and revered by multiple cultures. Earlier in his life, he was a professor in New York with degrees in geography, history, and archaeology. His adventures and explorations earned him a status as a high profile explorer on a global scale. Still, a controversial one at that as his stories and claims of adventures were mostly unsubstantiated with easily discredited evidence. Nonetheless, his legend expanded, with some calling him the greatest explorer of his time. Some held him in mythical stature. At some point, he was cryogenically frozen in the Antarctic during his bout with the Rhodesian Ridgecunt in 1936. His legend grew with his disappearance. Peterson resurfaced in 2000, miraculously still alive and with a new cyberneticnetic arm built with a nanotech structure and mechanism with a Patronium based outlet and sourced from his anatomy. Becoming a worldwide celebrity and mythical figure with his apparent “resurrection,” many named him the world’s first superhero when he became engaged and involved in numerous global safety theaters. His legend grew to new heights, but so did his ego. This global adulation would not last long as Peterson was caught up in multiple egregious offenses and disputes during his world policing tenure. However, many clung to his old image and proclaimed him the new Messiah and anchored for him to lead them into a new age placing a heavy burden on him. This, coupled with his problems, caused Peterson to seclude himself in a self-imposed exile in 2006. Two years later, the newly engineered supersoldier, Ltn. Alan “Neon” Kendrick, found Peterson and pitched him the idea of a joint group of “gifted individuals” intensely concerned with global security. Peterson accepted the proposal, and he, along with Neon and Kandra, became the first members of The Q-Force. Later on, they would be joined by Wave, Bigfoot, Larry, Wade, and Adias, with Peterson and Adias acting as the de facto leaders. Biography Exploring Rhodesia Whatever he did on his first two expeditions to Rhodesia it must have been something incredible because from those he became a worldwide celebrity as a result The First Adventure Buffalo's Message Crocodile Peterson went on many adventures and explored numerous uncharted areas of the world with his pet and good friend, actually, only friend, the snow leopard Banko. One of their endeavors goes back to their first adventure together, the search for El Dorado. Peterson had found an old map belonging to his grandfather, Alfred “Buffalo” Peterson, of South-America with a specific location of the Andes, circled with words “Golden City” written above it, as well as a journal detailing his experiences. Crocodile quickly deduced that his grandfather was referencing El Dorado and it’s location. Search for El Dorado Fast on his feet, Crocodile Peterson followed his grandfather’s map and journal word by word straight to the Andes with Banko. Traversing the jungle and obstacles, Croc finally found his first clue. An old spike inscribed with a Latin text, “Sub amnem, semita autem est inventus, sed cave custodes”. A replica drawing of the spike was in the journal where the text was translated, it said, “Beneath the lake, the path you will find, but beware the guardians.” Crocodile knew the river must’ve been close and marched, yet wary of these Guardians that the text referenced. Moving forward through the jungle, Croc and Banko were at a dead end. The lake had miraculously vanished. Baffled and impatient, Croc stopped to think. According to the map, they were right on top of the entrance and lake. He sat down on a rock; suddenly, the stone was pushed down into the ground like a switch activating. Croc realized that they indeed were standing on the lake; it had just dried up. A gate opens up before them, and Croc and Banko proceed further. Scrapes of a Golden City Arriving at a sealed entrance requiring a puzzle to be solved. Certain reflected lights had to align for the door to open. He looks into his grandfather’s journal but finds nothing. Buffalo Peterson never made it past this point. Croc had to figure this one out himself. Luckily, with the help of Banko, he figured it out and ventured into the mythical remains of El Dorado. Exploring the ruins of the Golden City, Croc, filled with pride that he finished this journey for his grandfather. But it wasn’t over yet. Recognizing that tiny green spiked creatures surround him and Banko, Croc prepares to fight. These were the Guardians mentioned in the text earlier. Firing at some with his pistol and beating others with his electro pike, more and more keep coming. As Banko cuts a few down, yet another wave conjures up. Croc figures that this is a battle they can’t win. So he surveys his surroundings and looks for a way out. Croc sees that the whole city is balanced by one Edifice in the middle of the city. He and Banko move towards it hastily. Dodging the spears being thrown and the jumping Guardians, Croc and Banko finally manage to lose them and hide behind a fallen building. Spotting the Edifice right in front of them, Croc sneaks his way to it without being noticed by the Guardians. With Banko on his back, he climbs to the top of the Edifice, where he enters a tower. Croc looks for a shatter point in the structure. With time running out before the Guardians locate them, Croc ay has to figure something out fast. Understanding that the Edifice shakes just with Croc walking back and forth, with enough mass, the whole thing should fall over. Throwing his electro pike out the window and impaling one of the Guardians while alerting the others. Thousands of Guardians move to the Edifice and start climbing to the top all at once. The structure begins to shake and is on the verge of tumbling. Croc fires at the Guardians that come in through the window, but if he doesn’t get out quick, they’ll surely be overwhelmed. Grabbing his repelling cable, he shoots it at the next closest building and swings to it with Banko on his back. The Edifice starts to fall with all of the Guardians on top of it, so does the city. Croc sees the entrance that they came from, he and Banko make a run for it. With the entire city falling apart around them, they barely make it over the bridge, which is also crumbling beneath them. Before they’re able to jump to safety, a Guardian jumps on Banko and almost drags him down into the abyss with El Dorado, but Croc grabs his paw at the last second and pulls him up to safety. Relieved that they survived and managed to escape but disappointed they didn’t pick up any artifacts as memorabilia, Croc walks back to the surface sadly. However, Banko rubs up to his leg and lays down a golden mask he picked up with his mouth. Happy, Croc pets Banko and picks up the artifact as they make their way back home. The Sponsorship with Whole Foods Expedition to Rhodesia As he was being interviewed in Rhodesia by Jamal Darnell from Good Morning Cosmos, he was simultaneously sponsored by Whole Foods. During this interview, he speaks briefly about his television show, Man Against Wild, and the Z files. While passing through the Rhodesian wilderness accompanied by Miller and Jamal, they encounter common Rhodesian fauna, such as a Nigerian Dumbleleg, a Vesenius Kongback, and The Rhodesian Ridgecunt. Being so familiar with Rhodesian wilderness, he was able to dispose of a Dumbleleg and a Kongback with great ease, but the Rhodesian Ridgecunt was a more formidable foe. Even after capture, the Rhodesian Ridgecunt managed to escape and kill the Whole Foods Guy. Duel of Vengeance After the Rhodesian Ridgecunt killed the Whole Foods Guy, filled with rage that the actions of the Rhodesian Ridgecunt tarnished Croc's chance at retirement, he engages him in a duel after the Rhodesian Ridgecunt monologues about the vague downfall of the Rhodesians. During this duel, The Rhodesian Ridgecunt utilizes many Rhodesian artifacts, such as the Mask of Translocation, the Shades of Time Perception, and the Deflection Gloves. In between the fighting, they start monologuing to each other. The Rhodesian Ridgecunt vaguely warns Croc that the Z files will be Croc's downfall. Also, he reveals to Croc that he was present at his Grandfather's death. After the Rhodesian Ridgecunt struck Croc down on the ground, he hesitated to kill him, because Miller and Jamal distracted him with ravioli. While the Ridgecunt is distracted, Croc stands up and thrusts the Umbrella of Ultimate Convenience right through him, delivering a fatal blow. Aftermath of the Duel "What are you? Fucking gay?" -Crocodile to Jamal Darnell After the duel is won, Croc walks to Miller and Jamal, barely in one piece. After Jamal's monologue, he is surprisingly killed by his employee and show guest, Miller, and Crocodile Peterson, they justify it by saying that what he said was gay after that, Miller and Crocodile go to Papa John's Pizza. Hunting Bigfoot "Well, I'm planning on killing Crocodile Peterson" - Bigfoot After Nature's Mysteries' discovery of Bigfoot, Crocodile Peterson was steadfast at trying to find his whereabouts and kill him. Personality Even though he may be perceived as a good-willed, stable, wildlife expert, he is deeply troubled by his traumatizing adventures. Crocodile seemed to become the suspect for mass genocides for many species, like the Rhodesians and Sasquatches. All he wants is to settle down and retire, which is why he made a sponsorship deal with Whole Foods in the first place. But after the Rhodesian Ridgecunt killed his sponsor, his killing spree instincts got resurrected and is now searching for the last Bigfoot. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Powers * Matter Manipulation: He can manipulate the particles and subatomic particles of a chosen and specific area to utilize and even change the elements for attack and defense. This takes great effort as well as focus to accomplish, so he varies with this ability as he has not honed it. ** Matter Liquification: '''His most powerful and destructive ability, by liquefying all matter down to their elementary particles, Peterson can apply every Patronium fiber of himself into one white energy blast capable of neutralizing even Patronium particles as he uses them to destroy themselves. Depending on the level of his will, Peterson can theoretically destroy an entire planet with this blast when the energy enters the planet’s core, thus causing a chain reaction and imploding the entire planet. However, using this ability could prove perilous and even deadly as the strain it puts on his body and heart are almost insurmountable. Also, this ability may be the only thing that could likely kill Adias. * '''Gravity Manipulation: Peterson can use the technology of his cybernetic arm to manipulate and even control gravity in a small range, mostly the gravity around him. With this, he can pick up large chunks from the ground and hurl them, freeze his adversaries and form an anti-gravity field around himself, giving him the appearance of flight. * Weather Manipulation: Peterson can use the technology from his cybernetic arm and combine it with his Patronium source to manipulate the weather near him, but only for a short time. * Energy Beam Emission: '''Peterson can form powerful energy beams or spheres with his cybernetic arm, focused from his soul core, that can pierce and eliminate most elements and incapacitate or eviscerate opponents. The length and size of these vary. * '''Shockwave Generation: '''Peterson can collect enough momentum in his cybernetic arm that when he slams the ground, it causes a shockwave. The strength of this varies. '''Abilities * Expert on Rhodesian Fauna: '''With his years of experience hunting Rhodesian animals, Crocodile has been able to identify any fauna that is native to Rhodesia, not just with his eyes, but his nose as well. Equipment * '''Patronium Based Bio-Nanotech Cybernetic Arm: '''Being 1/8 Rhodesian, Peterson’s physiology and anatomy slightly differs from an ordinary human’s as his soul core, and blood has an untapped Patronium source. This, coupled with other factors, gives him the potential to exert special abilities. However, when his arm was cut off, and Peterson was frozen in stasis with his hate and love emotions up to their maximum capacities, his chance of becoming something greater was hindered. But he was found by Dr. A, an agent of the “White Deacon,” who revived Peterson and attached the Bio-Nanotech cybernetic arm to his severed arm that would help and focus his Patronium core through this mechanical cybernetic arm giving him an array of abilities and actions but as well somewhat limiting him. His nervous system and vein system are connected to this cybernetic arm, making his heart also connected to the arm. Meaning if he were to ever go overboard with his energy blast’s or if the cybernetics or if the cybernetic arm were to be destroyed, so would he. Relationships '''Family * Alfred "Buffalo" Peterson - Grandfather † * Hal “Wolf” Peterson - Father † * Falcon Peterson - Son * Jordan “Lobster” Peterson - Cousin † * Adam Sandler - Uncle Allies * Miller † *Whole Foods Guy - Sponsor Associate † *Banko - Feline Sidekick *Dave Salmoni - Hunting Buddy *Q-Force **Adias **Neon **Wave **Bigfoot **Kandra Enemies * Jamal Darnell † * Eternal Knighthood ** Sir Mycroft Arthur II * Wushu Clan ** Master Zhao † * Wendigo * Nazis ** Maj. Frederick Möller * Bigfoot † * Mark Walters * Rhodesians ** Rhodesian Ridgecunt † Quotes "When you're a revered paradigm, every entrance is a big one" "STOP!" "Reminds me when I was hunting Wendigos with Dave Salmoni" "Aww that ain't kosher, man" "The least worst thing that can happen is that we get eaten alive" "Deception" "Keep up, old man" "Eat gnat!" "Whad'ya fuckin' gay?" Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:English Project 1231233 Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Lazar Dragojlovic Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Criminals Category:Canadians Category:Heroes